The present invention generally relates to pinball games and, more particularly, to a lighted stand-up target for use in such games.
Typically, pinball games include an inclined playfield supporting at least one rolling ball and a plurality of play features such as bumpers, targets, ramps and the like. The game player controls flippers mounted on the playfield to propel the ball at selected play features in an attempt to score points and to control game play.
In order to achieve a predetermined game objective, a player must repeat a given task a number of times requiring the player to use skill in operating the game. Typically, pinball games include a plurality of stand-up targets and a plurality of lights mounted to the playfield, a light being lit each time a stand-up target is hit. In such an arrangement, each of the lights is individually mounted in a hole drilled in the playfield and is separately wired to the game microprocessor via a lamp matrix such that when a particular target is hit, one of the lights on the playfield is lit. Mounting lights on the playfield in such a manner is expensive and unnecessarily increases labor and manufacturing costs.
What is desired is an inexpensively manufactured stand-up target incorporating a light display permitting a player to keep track of the number of times that a stand-up target has been hit.